


Fly With Me

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Greek AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: (Transferred work from another site.)Chen and Xiumin try out their new wings.





	Fly With Me

[Inspired by this picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdx7epgWQQ1rj29f9o1_500.jpg)

 

Jongdae glanced at Minseok. “So this is it?”

Minseok nodded. “You can finally learn to fly.” He stood up and spread his wings. They were a shimmering blue; the underside was light enough to match the color of the sky on a clear day, while the top of them was dark enough to blend in with the ocean’s surface. They shook with anticipation and Minseok bounced eagerly on his feet.

Jongdae bit his lip and stood slowly. His wings were a gray pinkish color on the underside and the top was an off grayish white color, like a silver pearl. He stretched his wings tentatively and glanced nervously at Minseok. “Are you sure?”

Minseok nodded again. "It’s easy, I promise.”

Jongdae was not too sure. The land below them looked frightening. The river wound through the landscape and clouds the color of his wings drifted below them. He leaned forward slight to attempt to see what was beneath the clouds but leaned a little too far and quickly pulled back.

Minseok chuckled. “Trust me. It comes natural.” He swan dove off the edge, hurtling towards the earth, his iridescent wings becoming a blue blur.

Jongdae toed the edge of the cliff. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. This was his release. He leapt off and the wind smacked him harshly in the face. He panicked and pulled his wings closer against him, increasing his speed. His eyes watered and he braced himself for impact.

“Open your wings!” Minseok screamed.

Jongdae shook his head, tears flying upwards as he plunged towards the river below. He did not want to die. Not like this. He was less than a hundred feet from the ground when his wings snapped open, beating rapidly.

He slowly cracked open an eye and stared in awe as the ground became a distant memory. He turned and looked to the sky. The sun was setting and he could see Minseok flapping wildly towards him. He felt weightless. He felt free. He felt invincible. He smiled blindingly at Minseok. “I’m doing it! I’m flying!”

Minseok crashed into him, wrapping his arms around his waist. There were wet streaks running down his cheeks. “You stupid boy! I thought you were plummeting to your death!”

Jongdae shook his head and pecked him on the cheek. "It was like you said, natural.” His wings were beating languidly as he and Minseok combined their strength. He clasped his hand and smiled. “Let’s do something cliché.”

“Like what?”

“Let’s fly off into the sunset.”

And so they did. They flew until they were sailing over the ocean. They flew until the sky turned a deep purple. They flew until their wings grew tired and then they stopped, landing gracefully atop a mountain. It had been a while since they visited Olympus. It was time they gave old, Kris a little payback for banishing them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short and may be turned into something real one day.


End file.
